


Well, Guess We'll Just Have To Be Quiet Then

by memememeow



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Crossdressing, Egobang - Freeform, M/M, Riding, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 11:02:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7681888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memememeow/pseuds/memememeow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Idk</p><p>Arin rides Dan on the Grump couch in a skirt.</p><p>*shrug emoji*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well, Guess We'll Just Have To Be Quiet Then

Dan was feeling pent up as all hell.

Arin had been teasing him all day, wearing a spaghetti strap tank top and a cute little miniskirt, something he did every once in a while, and the bottom of the top had kept riding up, exposing just a sliver of the smooth skin beneath. Dan had to tear his eyes away every time, and every time he swore he saw Arin look back at him with a smirk. Not to mention Arin's flouncing about in that barely-there skirt. Could it even be called a skirt? It was barely even a strip of fabric. Though what did qualify as a skirt by definition? 

Dan was pulled out of his reverie by Arin stretching next to him, letting out a soft moan. He turned off the capture and looked at Dan, putting his hair up in a bun. 

"Damn dude, it's fucking hot in here," he grunted, readjusting his tank. Dan let out a small murmur, eyes tracing Arin's biceps unwittingly. He glanced back up to see Arin staring at him with a smirk. 

"Like what you see, Daniel?" he purred, turning to Dan and batting his eyelashes. Dan felt his face growing hotter. 

"Well, it's, uh," he stammered. "Shut up..."

Arin laughed. "Uh huh? Is that so, Dan? Very witty commentary on your part, much appreciated." 

Dan shot Arin a glare that quickly turned to a look of surprise when Arin walked his fingers up Dan's leg, making it painfully obvious where he wanted this interaction to go. 

"Wha-here? Now?!" Dan yelped in a whisper-yell. "We can't, what about Vernon and Jack?"

Arin rolled his eyes and undid the button on Dan's jeans, slipping to the floor between his legs almost gracefully. 

"Who cares about them? I want you now."

Dan jumped a bit at the feel of Arin's hands pulling his rapidly hardening cock into the warm air of the Grump room. 

"Arin, I care! Don't make it weird for everybody else here!" 

Arin sighed and licked his palm, lazily pumping away at Dan's cock. 

"I guess we'll just have to be quiet then, huh?" He searched for affirmation in Dan's face, who bit his lip and nodded hesitantly. Arin grinned widely and leaned forward, taking the head of Dan's cock into his mouth. Dan let out a strangled moan and barely restrained himself from bucking his hips up into that warm, wet heat. A whispered 'Fuck' and a hand gripping Arin's hair was all he needed to start bobbing his head with vigor, getting deeper and deeper each time. When Dan's hand tightened in Arin's hair, a wordless signal that he was about to cum, Arin tapped on his thigh twice and Dan let him go. 

"Not yet," Arin whispered. "I wanna ride you." 

Dan's eyes widened in surprise and Arin grinned, grabbing a bottle of lube. 

"Do you want that, Dan?" he cooed in Dan's ear. "Do you want your big cock inside my tight little pussy, Daddy?" 

Dan moaned and let his head fall back onto the couch. 

"Arin please, just fucking do it already," he begged as Arin sucked and bit along his neck. 

"So impatient, Daddy," Arin murmured against his skin. Dan grabbed Arin's hips and pulled him closer. 

"Please, Arin, please, just, fuck," he whined softly. 

Arin finally took pity on him and pulled away, reaching to pull off his shirt. Dan grabbed his wrist, stopping the motion, and looked into Arin's eyes. 

"Leave them on?" he requested softly. Arin nodded and pulled his wrist free, tossing his panties across the room, taking the lube and slicking up his fingers. 

"Do you wanna watch me prep myself, Daddy?" Arin breathed, reaching back to stretch himself. Dan just nodded, straining to keep quiet, a litany of sounds ready to pour from his mouth. Arin smirked and shook his head. 

"Such a slut, aren't you?" he asked as he sank down on Dan's cock. The unexpected tightness had Dan gasping for air and grasping at the couch in a last-ditch effort towards silence. Arin hissed and began moving, slowly bouncing up and down on Dan. 

"Yeah, you like when I ride you, don't you Dan? Just want to fill me up with that thick cock of yours all the time, wanna take me every time you see me like this, just for you, Dan, ah!" Arin moaned, throwing his head back and gyrating his hips. Arin let one hand snake underneath his skirt and begin stroking his cock, before Dan stopped him. Arin looked at him questioningly as Dan replaced Arin's hand with his own. 

"I've got you, Baby Girl, just brace yourself," he grunted, beginning to thrust up into Arin. Arin let out a squeak and leaned back, Dan's arm wrapping around his waist and holding his skirt up, exposing his achingly hard cock. 

"Dan, fuck me!" Arin shouted as he got closer, and Dan began speeding up, losing rhythm in his thrusts. Arin clawed down Dan's back as he came, hot and sticky, across his stomach. Dan let out a long moan and buried his face in Arin's neck as he came inside Arin, both shaking as they came down from their highs. Dan pulled out slowly, Arin grimacing as he felt a bit of cum drip down his leg. 

"Fucking gross," he mumbled, looking for his thrown panties on shaking legs. Dan let out a tired chuckle. 

"Yeah,  _that_ was the gross part."

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's bad and stuff, but hey, it's much better than my last one, right?


End file.
